


Day Thirty-Four

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Pregnant!Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Dean singing "Hey Jude" to your swollen belly when you're pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Four

“Come here, you,” Dean says as you pass him on your way to the kitchen. He wraps a firm arm around your waist and pulls you down onto his lap.

“What are you doing?” you ask, shifting around a little bit to get more comfortable.

“Just want you close,” he admits, returning to his laptop.

You smile fondly and settle against him, head tucked neatly against his shoulder.

“How do you feel about kids?” you ask after a long moment of silence.

“That’s kind of a random question.”

“Just answer it.”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’ve always been good with them- probably comes from raising Sammy. They like me well enough. I’ve just never given it much thought, I guess.”

“Would you ever want any of your own?”

“Maybe. Again, I’ve never thought about it. Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m pregnant.”

X X X X X X

“You’re what?” Dean is staring at you in shock.

“Pregnant,” you repeat.

“And you’re sure?”

“I used up three tests. I had to be one hundred percent sure. I’m pregnant.”

He’s silent for a moment, and then. “How far along?”

“About four weeks. Dean, baby, you’re scaring me. Tell me what you think. Please.”

“I think I’m scared,” he says. “This is a messed up world for us to be having a kid in. but I’m also happy. I’m really happy, Y/N.” He smiles at you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “I’m going to be a father.”

“You’re going to be the best father ever,” you assure him.

“We should tell Sam and Cas.”

“I might’ve already bought them matching t-shirts.”

“You did what?”

X X X X X X

“Presents?” Cas says, confused. Sam looks equally as puzzled.

“Just open them,” you encourage, sitting next to Dean on the other couch.

They tear into their gifts together, tossing wrapping paper aside to reveal two simple white boxes. in unison, they open the boxes and pull out the shirts.

“Best. Uncle. Ever.” Sam reads. “Wait, what?”

“Y/N, are you trying to tell us we are going to be uncles?” Cas asks.

“Yep!” you say cheerfully, bouncing in your seat. Dean chuckles.

Sam lights up. “Really? That’s awesome!” he then launches into the standard “Pregnancy Twenty Questions,” stuff like “When are you due?” and “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

You smile and answer every single one.

X X X X X X

You both love and hate pregnancy.

You love it because knowing that you’re playing a role in creating a whole person? That’s pretty cool. The hormones and swelling and constant aches? Not nearly so cool.

“I’m not getting up any time soon,” you groan, sinking onto the couch beside Dean.

Chuckling, he leans down to lift your feet into his lap. He works your slippers off and gently digs his knuckles into the arch of one foot.

“Oh,” you moan, head falling back. “You do realize you’re not going anywhere, too?”

“I like my odds,” he replies. “You’re going to have to pee soon anyways.”

“No, don’t mention it. If we don’t bring it up, maybe Peanut will leave my bladder alone.”

Dean laughs, leaning over to place a soft kiss on your belly. “Hello, Peanut,” he says. “Give Mommy a break, will ya? She’s exhausted.”

You smile, laying a gentle hand on the back of his head. He didn’t put any product in his hair today, so it’s soft between your fingers.

“ _Hey, Jude_ ,” he sings softly. “ _Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._ ”

Your heart melts at the sound of the song you remember Dean saying his mother sang to him. He glances up at you with a small smile before laying his cheek against your stomach.

“ _Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey, Jude, don’t be afraid_ …”  


End file.
